NFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam
ANDY-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam (AKA Zero Quantum, Quantum Gundam) is the upgraded & rebuilded of ANDY-0000 NEW Andy Gundam. '''Similiar to his its previous unit, the unit having two '''GN Drive Zeros '''but its now combined into the one '''GN Drive Zero '''and having the new system, ''Double Drive System, Passenger Seat System & Weapon Device Driver. The unit is piloted by Prayitno Faction's True Innovator, Andy Prayitno. Technology & Combat Characteristics Zero Quantum has featuring both advanced offensive and defensive capabilities. The unit is capable handling for Long-Range, Medium-Range, Close-Range & also capable of handling a variety of combat situations. Due to his pilot skill, he was able to single-handledly defeat the entire enemy fleet. As a successor of ANDY-0000 NEW Andy Gundam'', ''Zero Quantum has possess the new system,' Double Drive System, Evolved Form System, GN Particles Repair System, Quantum Brainwave Control System and Quantum Teleport System. The trump card of the Zero Quantum is the ability to lock onto multiple targets which is known as ''"Multi-Lock Burst Mode". This ability is also shared by his previous unit, [[ANDY-0000 NEW Andy Gundam|'''ANDY-0000 NEW Andy Gundam]]' '''as well as by the 'ZGMF-X10A Freedom, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, ZGMF-X08A Climax, ZGMF-X18A HCG (Hyper Climax Gundam), GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, GNT-0000 00 Qan(T), CB-0000G/C Reborns, RX-0 Unicorn,' 'RX-93 Nu and GSX-401FW Stargazer.' The GN Super Fin Funnels is the latest addition to the mobile suit itself, is believed to have benefitted from the new quantum computer technology developed by Prayitno Faction itself. This allows pilots lacking enhanced spatial awareness to operate remote weapons with relative ease and, together with the HiMAT Mode, Andy Prayitno is now able to more-freely position his firepowers and engage multiple targets from multiple directions if needed to. This is a considerable improvement over the Zero Quantum's only being able to fire in a forward direction, now giving the Zero Quantum a 360 degree attack range. 'Weapon Device Driver 'is the latest system similiar to RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. When Zero Quantum has obtained the new weapons, it must recognized new weapon until its complete converted. Due to his own custom Mobile Suit, Andy can choose his own equipments and armaments before the battle and which wants to be mounted/attach for. When Andy activated his INNOVATOR Mode, Zero Quantum has increasing acceleration & its accurary. Design The main colour scheme of Zero Quantum Gundam was white. The colour of white has been painted to the rest of armor body of Zero Quantum. similiar to GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam, the armor has the black cross armor, when Wings of Light activated its black cross armor changed into the colour of gold. When the armor added the Variable Phase Shift Armor, Zero Quantum are usually grey. When activated, When VPS armor powers up, a hissing sound has been hearded and the grey surface of the mobile suit's armor is overlaid in white and black, which appears to be alterable by entering different values in the Armor Voltage section of the OS. The cockpit of Zero Quantum are same as GNZ-cockpit but it added the seatbelt cockpit that are same as ZGMF-X-A Series which its colour are same as Zero Quantum and the system that linked to Veda are removed. The controller of GNZ-series to Zero Quantum has been replaced with the controller of Celestial Being's 3.5/4th/5th Generation Gundams. The scope of Zero Quantum in its cockpit are same as GNZ-series. Its to help the pilot increasing accurary. Armaments *'GN High-Energy Beam Rifle''' :: GN High-Energy Beam Rifle is Zero Quantum's primary weapon for ranged combat. The Beam Rifle can be stored on rear waist. It also shows the capability of forming a beam blade, allowing it to be used like a beam naginata. :: The Beam Rifle are similiar in design to the Beam Rifle used by ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam's MA-BAR71XE High-Energy Beam Rifle. It is also having an sparing of Zero Quantum's Beam Rifle. :: Due to Andy's pilot skill, He even capable destroying an enemy battleship in one shot. :: Like 00 Qan(T), Its also capable combined with six of the GN Super Fin Funnel into GN Buster Sword or GN Buster Rifle. *'GN Multi-Phase Laser Beam Cannon' :: GN Multi-Phase Laser Beam Cannon is Zero Quantum's secondary weapon for Long-Range, mounted on the part of the chest, using the GN Drive Zeros & GN Particles for use it. :: It is similar in function to the beam cannon of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (MGX-2235 "Callidus") and ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai"), though the cannon itself is shaped like the "Scylla" Energy Cannon seen on the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. *'4x GN Vulcan' **'GN Multibarrel Vulcan Gun' **'GN Vulcan Gun' :: GN Vulcan Guns is one of Zero Quantum's weapons. As with most other mobile suits, the Zero Quantum features four GN Vulcan Guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. The two GN Vulcan Guns are mounted on the head while two GN Multi-Barrel Vulcan Guns are mounted on the chest. *'GN Shield' **'GN Beam Gun' **'GN Beam Shield Generator' :: GN Shield is Zero Quantum's primary defensive. The GN Shield are attached on its left forearm. As with the other newer Gundam-type mobile suits, the Zero Quantum is equipped the GN Shield with GN Beam Shield Generator for defense. GN Shield are also have the GN Beam Gun that mounted on it as a backup weapon. *'4x GN Beam Saber' **'2x Large GN Beam Saber' **'2x GN Beam Saber' :: GN Beam Saber is Zero Quantum's primary weapons for Close-Combat. Zero Quantum has four GN Beam Saber, two Large GN Beam Saber are stored in the backpack and each two of GN Beam Saber are mounted forearms & knees. :: (Large GN Beam Saber) The large beam sabers uses more power and emits a larger than average beam saber (as its name suggests). The beam saber is significantly more powerful than the average beam saber. The Large GN Beam Saber has also capable combined as a Large GN Double Beam Saber. :: (GN Beam Saber) The Zero Quantum retains the two forearms-mounted beam sabers from the original NEW Andy, which are assumed to have a greater output. *'12x GN Super Fin Funnel' :: GN Super Fin Funnel is Zero Quantum's thirdly weapon for Medium-Range & Long-Range. There are twelve GN Super Fin Funnels. Each four of them are stored in GN Shield, GN Beam Railgun Launchers & its Back, each with their own high-output beam cannon. :: :: The Zero Quantum's GN Super Fin Funnel do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a Quantum Brainwave Computer Network built into the system. :: Andy prefers to use the GN Super Fin Funnels to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. It can also be used in group formations for multiple barrages. Which GN Beam Assault Cannon are mounted on GN Super Fin Funnels. *'2x GN Beam Shield Generator' :: GN Beam Shield Generator is Zero Quantum's secondary defensive which serve as the sub-defenses. Two beam shield generators are mounted on forearms. Unlike Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Destiny, Legend Gundam and Dom Trooper, Zero Quantum, in the hands of Andy Prayitno, can also use it in terms of offense. *'2x GN Beam Railgun Launcher' :: GN Beam Railgun Launcher is Zero Quantum's primary weapon for All-Range. The GN Beam Railgun Launchers are capable of being used even in water, so they give the Zero Quantum a quite efficient way to fight against underwater MS and vessels. The GN Beam Railgun Launchers are mounted on hips which for 4x GN Fin Funnel are stored on it. *'2x GN Beam Blade Legs' :: GN Beam Blade Legs is Zero Quantum's secondary weapon for Close-Combat. There are two GN Beam Blade Legs. one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, which allows the Zero Quantum to surprisingly attack enemy units or kick away beam boomerangs. *'GN High-Energy Twin Beam Machinegun' :: GN High-Energy Twin Beam Machinegun is a weapon giving high firing rate with Two-Barrel of Twin Beam Machinegun. Andy can choose the Twin Beam Machinegun before the battlefield. System Features *'Trans-Am System' *'GN Field' *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' *'GN Super Fin Funnel Control System' *'Double Drive System' *'Quantum Brainwave Control System' *'Quantum Teleport System' *'AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) System' *'High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System' **'Modified "Voiture Lumière" Booster Engine' *'"Voiture Lumière" Light Propulsion System' *'Quantum Brainwave (QBW) cockpit' *'Passenger Seat System' *'Weapon Device Driver System' *'Wings of Light' *'GN Particles Repair System' *'"''Multi-Lock Burst Mode" Weapons System''' *'Evolved Form System' : Evolved Form System is the special system which leads Zero Quantum Gundam to the transform into "Zero Quantum Gundam (Evolved Form)". : In Evolved Form, the unit has unlocked the mouth and revealing 2 vents and the small cross black armor in the mouth and also increasing the speed and power. *'Destroy Form System' : Destroy Form System is the hidden system which leads Zero Quantum Gundam to the transform into "Zero Quantum Gundam (Destroy Form)". : In Destroy Form, the unit has even more powerful than Evolved Form and increasing all strength and speed. But, the unit will became out of control if it stay too long in this form. However, he was able to regain control of Destroy Form during the battle against Dark Prayitno Faction. : : When its out of control, Destroy Form will become an fighting machine that will destroy everything. : When its first appeared of Destroy Form, Andy Prayitno has been trying to find the way to regain control of Destroy Form. Picture Gallery Gnz-cockpit.jpg|Zero Quantum Gundam's cockpit Notes *Zero Quantum's head crest displays the text "X-0000 AZZERARE", which means "Zero" in Italian and is a reference to Zero Quantum's series number. *The Kanji of Zero Quantum are "ゼロクアンタムガンダム". *The Romaji of Zero Quantum Gundam are "Zerokuantamugandamu". Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Mobile Suits Category:Andy Prayitno